What's A Guy To Do?
by Savanvan
Summary: Nate likes this girl, Miley Stewart, but she doesn't like him. But his best friend Alex has a secret thing for him. Will he ever find out about it? Will he find out he was destined to be with his best friend? Find out in What's a Guy to Do?
1. Preview

Preview its not going to start out like this, its just like an idea of how everything will go.

* * *

Alex and Nate were walking down the road to where their houses were. Since Nate and Alex had always lived beside each other it was really easy for them to be best friends since they had been little. Now they are both freshmen and they are still best friends. They know all of each others secrets. Well most of each others secrets. Nate had always told Alex everything, every girl he had liked and who he though was the hottest girl in their school. Alex had been with him through everything, through the whole Caitlyn deal, the Tess thing, and now the Miley thing. You see Nate likes this girl named Miley who really doesn't like him at all but lets him do things for her and doesn't really care if it is all tearing him up inside and every second that she doesn't like him is basically killing him. Only Alex knows this and she has her own little secrets too.

"Nate when are you going to get over Miley, she doesn't like you and never will. She is older than you and you know that older girls don't go for younger guys. Please just listen to me. I know what I'm talking about. She doesn't like you and she won't so you should really stop following her around and walking her to class and sitting behind her in classes. You never know she could be a little creaped out about all of that. She may be one of Shane's friends but that doesn't give you the right to obsess with her. She is nice, I have to admit, and she is one of the really nice sophomores but you should really stop all of this. I've talked to her before and I don't think she likes you." Alex said when they stopped and sat by the lake near where they lived.

"Don't you think I know that? Its just I want her to like me so bad I try to hard and ultimately make a fool out of myself. I know that older girls don't like younger guys but it is a possibility. She might one day start to like me. Or maybe she will get back with her old boyfriend even though he is a jerk. But a guy can still dream." Nate said throwing a rock into the lake. "I have huge dreams of what this all could become. I have big plans for us if me and her do get together. I was us to get together so badly. But you know as well as I do that my dreams never do come true. I guess that I will be stuck with losers like Zora for the rest of my life." Nate said with a sigh as he walked off leaving Alex sitting by the lake.

* * *

*Nate's point of view*

I walked into my all guys class where all my friends were sitting all talking about something making them laugh and then it all just stopped whenever I walked over to them. "Hey guys. So what were you talking about?" I heard more whispering after words and the words, "Did you hear he likes Miley?" popped out at me they had been talking about my crush on Miley which Miley knew about. I mean I'm pretty sure all the freshman and sophomore girls knew about it.

Then Oliver walked up to me and was asking me all of these questions about if i liked Miley. "So Nate I hear you like Miley?" I said, "Yeah, I do." then Oliver said, "Well you know she doesn't like you at all? She can't even stand you." He said as my whole dream world of me getting closer to her slowly crashed and burned.

* * *

I hope you guys like the preview of this story, and thanks lilly for the name. The story is a fictionalized account of a real persons struggle. I am actually stuck in the middle of something like this. Personal message me if you want detail on it. Its like a really good drama.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, church let out early so I got to make this. I didn't have power night and so really it was just a quick service. I had to sit with my really close guy friend Jake, and then I saw my other friend Jonah. So here is the first chapter of What's A Guy To Do? I hope you like it. This chapter is really just introducing you to their daily lives and everything. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.  


* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

*Alex's point of view*

I walked into Williams Prep. The private school that my parents just had to send me to in my ridiculously short skirt and weird blouse. I hated the outfits but so did like 99% of the student body did. Only those who thought that this was better because now it isn't like a fashion show. Ugh, it hate those people. But anyways I walked over to my best friend Nate Gray, who was looking over at his brother and his friends. "Nate?" I said waving a hand in front of his face but it was like he was in a trance he was starting at the very pretty very nice Miley Stewart. She was a sophomore while we are just little freshman. She is one of my good friends and that is what Nate loves about me. I'm friends with the girl of his dreams. As much as I wish the Nate was basically in love with Miley I can't stop him. It's his heart not mine. Even though if I could tell his heart how to feel it wouldn't be yearning for a sophomore who just got out of a relationship where her boyfriend was trying to hook up with her sister, Hannah. She was so mad at her sister that they now don't talk and since then Hannah has gotten pregnant and was sent to live in Tennessee with her Aunt Pearl and Uncle Earl where she will be taught to not be a slut. "Nate?" I said still trying to get his attention. I knew there was only one was to do that. "Hey Nate, Jessica Alba is outside washing Shane's car in nothing but a bikini"

"What? Where's my camera? Where are Shane's car keys?" Nate said running to the window by our lockers. "Hey there is no Jessica Alba out side in a bikini. But there is a very very weird obese squirrel eating on a tire to the principles car." Nate said still watching the squirrel.

"Okay," I said giving him a 'why-are-you-still-staring-at-it?' look. Then walking back over to my locker. To get all of my stuff for the first couple periods. When Miley walked by, "Hey Miles. Are you ready for the World History quiz today? Its suppost to be really hard." I told her as she stopped to talk like we always did.

"Oh, yeah, though I still don't get how we actually finish taking all twenty pages of notes that she gave us. I mean my hand was killing me for like about three days." Miley said and we both started laughing. Then when Nate saw that I was with Miley he walked over as cool as he could and tired, the key word it TRIED to act cool around her. But that plan always crashed and burned after about oh ten seconds.

"Hey Miley." he said, while walking _ten, nine, eight,_ I started counting in my head, then he tripped over a backpack. And Miley walked off laughing.

"Wow Nate, you only got down to eight. That is a new low for you." I said laughing as he got up from the floor.

"Ha, ha very funny. You should be a comedian. You would kill them with all your sarcasm." Nate said getting up and wiping the dirt off his kaki pants and fixing his curly hair.

"Oh yeah, I should I'll just show them videos of you trying to flirt with Miley it would make the whole world crack up." I said walking off to our English Class. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, i'm going. But please stop with the insults about me liking her. I never fun of you for liking-" Nate said before i put my hand over his mouth.

"You swore you would never tell anyone. and you said you wouldn't use it as black mail or any way of making fun of me remember. It was in like sixth grade get over it." I said walking off to English with Nate following me. "Hurry up before we are late. You are so slow." I said laughing because he really was the slowest person in the world. It takes him like forever to get down the court in basketball and don't even get me started about when he has to run in gym class. He is always last.

"I'm not that slow. I just take my time." Nate said as he finally caught up to me.

"Or you just want to stay a little bit behind so you can secretly stare at Miley." I said giggling at him cause that was what he was going to do but since he plan was ruined.

"I was not." he said looking down.

"Oh, my word you are such a liar you so were. And I was just joking with you but you really were going to stare at her while we were walking to class. You are so going to be her stalker in a few years." I told him kinda laughing at him and all.

"Whatever. Like she'll ever know that I actually like her." Nate said walking in front of me.

"Have you forgotten that me and her are friends I could accidently let it slip one day in gym or in our all girls class. You never know." I said joking around with him as always.

"You wouldn't." Nate said stoping dead in his tracks. "I would." I said, smirking at him. "You are one evil girl Alex Russo." he said starting to walk again. "I know Natey, I know." I sarastically as we went into Mrs. Neilsons room.

* * *

*Nate's Point of View*

My best friend is now the most evil person in the world. She told Lilly Truscot, one of Miley's besties and one of Alex's friends too, that I had the biggest crush on Miley ever. Okay so that is true but Miley doesn't need to know that. Ugh, it sucks having a best friends that know everything in the world about you and haveing and friend that is friends with your crush. Ugh, this really sucks. I hope word doesn't get around the school that I like Miley or that will be really bad. I mean really she is a sophomore and im just a freshman she would never go for a guy like me.

"Hey, Nate! You will never guess what I just found out." Alex yelled as she ran down the hall towards my locker.

"What? Jessica Alba and that squirrel are back?" I asked very curious about that squirrel how could it be eating a tire. Why would it be eating a tire.

"Nate are you thinking about that squirrel again?" Alex asked me like she was reading my mind.

"Maybe, but any ways what did you find out?" I asked kinda curious and then kinda not.

"Guess who Miley is crushing on?"Alex said getting my hopes up.

"WHO?" I asked a little bit to loud. "Seriously who?"

"You have two guesses and sorry but neither are you." Alex told me and my heart cracked a little bit.

"Um, let me see, Shane? Jake**(a/n: this one is kinda funny since the guy that inspired this story is named Jake)**?" I asked kinda sad that she liked another guy.

"Well no its not your brother but their are like twenty some girls that do like him. But yeah it is Jake. But you can't really blame her. That was the guy she always dreampt of dating. She had been waiting for him to break up with Mitchie for like forever but he is just now breaking up with her. So is officially on the market and since she is the nicest sophomore and he is the hottest freshman, no offense. He is kinda the best looking guy in our class. Well other than you know who." Alex said as I just started getting mad. Jake Ryan one of my best friends who didn't know that I liked Miley is going to get Miley. Wow this sucks.

"I know this sucks for you but shouldn't you be happy for Miley I mean one of the dreams that she has been wanting to come true is finally coming true. You should be estactic. Plus, Jake is your best friend. Be happy for him. You know that he would be happy for you." Alex said before walking off to talk to Mitchie who was crying on Sonny Monroe's shoulder.**(a/n: Okay so you guys will have Nalex, Smitchie, and Sonny/Chad its your lucky day) **

Alex was right I should be happy for him. And since I know for a fact that Jake doesn't really like Miley it makes it all better. But it kinda sucks that he broke up with Mitchie cause she really liked him. Oh, well. She has Alex, Sonny, and most likely Sonny will make Chad do something to help them cheer her up. Plus when my brother sees that Mitchie is single he will make sure that she doesn't feel sad for to long.

I sat down in the lunch room where I always do on Monday's and then by surprise someone that I never expected to ever sit down beside me sat beside me. I was sitting right across the table from the one and only Miley Stewart.

* * *

So how do you like the story so far?

Okay so here are the couples that may or may not be in the story besides the main little triangle thing you know Miley/Nate/Alex.

Smitchie, Sonny/Chad (someone needs to come up with a couple name for them), and review with whatever couple you want as the 3rd out of the 4 main couples.

Please review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Hiya, this is the last thing I will post till like either really late friday night. Or Saturday, :'(. Stupid fine arts. I have to leave my school at 10 and i won't get back till like 12 or 1 in the morning. We have to drive like 3 or 4 hours in a bus. Ugh, i hate it. But we do get to go to a college so that's a plus. Hot college guys. Trust me the guys at my school are ugly. Its like all the hot guys went to a different private school. So please enjoy. I don't own the characters.  


* * *

Chapter 2:

*Nate's Point Of View*

Miley Stewart the girl that I have the biggest crush on in the whole world is sitting across from me. She is actually just looking around not really paying any attention to me. Like always.

"Nate, do you know where Alex is? I have to tell her something really important." Miley said finally noticing me.

Alex, Alex, Alex, that is the only thing she ever asks me about. I've never gotten a 'Hey, Nate how is your freshman year?' or a 'Hi, Nate, how has your day been?' Its always, 'Nate, where is Alex?' or 'Nate, tell Alex I'm looking for her.' Its always about Alex. Ugh. But at least she is talking to me.

"She should be on her way down. She is most likely where you hear crying. You know with Mitchie, Sonny, and Chad." I told her trying to make her stay a little bit longer. "Just wait here and she will be down in a few minutes."

"Okay I will. So have you heard the whole story about what happened between Jake and Mitchie, I mean really why would he cheat on her with that little skank Lola, I mean really who names their kid Lola. Why? Ugh, I hate guys that do that to girls I mean we have feeling we will hurt when you do that crap to us. Ugh, I should so yell at him" Miley said babbling on and on about how guys should treat girls and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I'm don't think she has stopped talking for the last five minutes.

Finally Alex and Mitchie walked in with Shane, Sonny and Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't get why Shane was with them wait yes I do. Shane has the biggest crush on Mitchie ever. **(a/n: You get Smitchie, Sonny/Chad, and Nalex. Yay you) **

"Aww. Mitchie, I feel so sorry for you. How are you feeling honey?" Miley said as she ran up and gave Mitchie a hug.

"I'm getting better, its hard with his being here everyday, and I see him with Lola sometimes too." Mitchie said getting teary again, "But I'm getting over it. Shane, Alex, and Sonny are helping. Chad is just there for Sonny, but I don't mind. At least I know Sonny won't get hurt like me."

"Aww. You know I'm here for you too. So if you ever need anything, just come and see me. I will also get everyone to hate Jake, just for you." Miley said trying to make her laugh.

"Thanks, but there is so need. I'm going to be fine." Mitchie said sitting down across from me with Shane and Alex following right behind her.

"So Alex, I need to talk to you about something. It really important." Miley told Alex just now remembering the whole reason that she was even there.

"Okay, so where do you wanna talk?" Alex asked as she got up.

"How about the courtyard. Its empty during lunch." Miley said as her and Alex started walking off.

"Does anyone know anything about that?" I asked completely confused.

"Nope." Mitchie, Shane, Sonny, and Chad said in unison as they started to all talk to each other.

* * *

*Alex's Point of View*

So as soon as I walk into the cafeteria, Miley comes up to me and asks me to come out her to the courtyard. So she can talk to me. Well since there is so talking going on its very boring and I would really rather be in there that out her watching Miley pace around the courtyard. "Miles just say it. You know that I won't judge you on whatever you want to say." I told her trying to get her to hurry up so I can go eat my lunch.

"Okay so I have to ask you if this is true or not. Since you are his best friend and all is it true that Nate likes me as more than a friend?" Miley asked. Oh great Lilly told her. I told that to Lilly in confidence that she wouldn't tell Miley. Ugh, note to self: Never tell Lilly a secret again.

"Okay so you didn't hear this from me but yeah he does. He has the biggest crush in the world on you. He basically thinks that you are a goddess that is to perfect for man kind." I told her and in his journal it does say that.

"Okay, didn't need to know that. But don't you like him?" Miley asked. Okay I admit it I'm in love with my best friend. Oh haven't us all been in love with someone that only considered us a friend. Okay so its just me.

"Yeah, but you can't tell him. That would so ruin our five years of being best friends if he knew that I liked him." I told her. I knew that she wouldn't tell anyone cause she was just nice like that. **(a/n: Way different Miley then on TV) **

"Okay, and I also won't develop a thing for him because I know how much that would hurt you." Miley told me and threw me for a shock.

"What? No you can like him. It would hurt him to badly for you not to like him." I told her. Ugh, this is all going wrong. She is suppost to fall in love with him and they are suppost to ride off into the sunset on his white horse and live happily ever after. Not she doesn't hurt him for the best friends sake, that best friend is suppost to cover for them back home and say that they both ran away that they will never find them because they ran off and will never come back even if they forced them to they would just run away again. Trust me I did a play like that last year its going to happen to them even if I rent the horse, glue them to the horse and then brand the horse, sending it flying into the sunset with them hanging on for dear life.**(a/n: that would be a good movie plot.)** "You have to like him. Or you guys will never run off on a white horse!" I told her.

"What?" Miley said looking at me like I was some crazy person.

"Nothing, just some crazy idea that popped into my head. The only way for it to work if for you to get a princess gown and us finding glue strong enough to make people hold on. Oh, and a white horse that can run like super fast, oh and a brading iron." I told her just digging myself into a bigger hole.

"Okay?" Miley said even more confused. "Just tell me what you were thinking."

"Okay, wait I just had a better idea. I need to get paper a pencil, a laptop, and Mrs. Jenkins, the drama teacher." I told her.

"Okay, why?" Miley asked me.

"Cause you my friend and Nate are going to be in a play explaining my whole thoughts. Cause other than this we would be sitting here listening to me babble on for like a year about what all I was thinking." I told her going through my backpack to find all of this stuff.

"Okay. So Alex has anyone ever told you that you are one weird girl." Miley said just looking at me.

"Yeah they have. But I don't care cause you my friend are going to be an actress in a play." I told her starting to write the best work of art ever made since that play Romeo and Juliet itself. Okay so that is a lie but whatever its going to be good.

* * *

Oh, so Alex is writing a story. Great yet another story for me to write, ha :). So I'm going to give you some background information on the whole situation that is going to happen. So this is all stuff that is basically happening at my school, well all of it but the whole Alex writing a play cause that was just a random thought that came into my head about oh, 10 minutes ago. But okay, so Nate*my friend J.L(his inicials)* and Alex *my friend S.N* are best friends. Nate likes Miley*K.C* who doesn't like him back but doesn't want to hurt his feelings but still wants to be friends. Got it. Okay so review and yes i do know that struggles of those of you who have to go to a private/catholic/christian school. I know the outfits suck. I know. Its okay. I'm here suffering too.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, okay so this was going to be posted last night but stupid fanfiction was like, nope we are not going to let you post this. Ugh, i'm kinda mad. Please enjoy this chapter. I might get a new Fighting For Alex out later today. I don't own any of the characters.  


* * *

Chapter 3:

*Miley's Point of View*

Okay so Alex is one weird girl. She is sitting beside me writing a play. I don't get how she has written about fifteen pages in about an hour. It would take me an hour to write two. I still don't get why she is doing this or what she is doing. I really don't feel like asking. I'm just going to go along with whatever she is doing like I always do.

*10 minutes pass by*

Okay so I'm getting worried she just put out about five pages. How can a person write that much. The paper says act 10. Wow. I'm trying to find out what it says but the writing is to small for me to read. Okay so if I'm in this play I will need a magnifying glass just to see the lines.

"Um, Alex. I can't read anything on this page." I told her trying to figure out what the tiny writing says.

"I'll type it out for you later. So now just put the page down and go get me a hot chocolate from my mom." Alex told me while still writing. Did I forget to say that we had gone to her house so she could write this.

"Okay I'll leave but I still don't get how you could write this much in less that two hours." I said before walking out the door.

"A very good inspiration." I heard Alex yell when I was walking down the stairs of her mansion to her kitchen where he mother and butler were sitting talking.

"Mrs. Russo, Jack, do you think you could please make me a two hot chocolates. One for myself, and one for Alex." I said to her as politely as I could. You can't just be rude to the wife of the biggest CEO in California. Mr. Russo is even bigger than my own father. But Alex doesn't like being the center of attention.

"Sure sweetie. Jack please make three hot chocolates because I would like one too." Mrs. Russo said and then Jack got up to fix all of this.

* * *

*Alex's Point Of View*

So I am almost finished with the greatest work of art in the last 300 years. Well in my opinion it is. This will so get Miley to like Nate. I mean really the characters are so much like them. Okay, so Melanie, who is going to be played by Miley, is the sweetest princess in the land. While Nathan, played by Nate, is a loveable peasant that falls in love with the princess while working for the king. Nathan is best friends with the princess' servant Alyson, played by your truly. I had to be in or Miley wouldn't. Who know about the whole situation with Nathan and Melanie. So she tries to set them up behind the kings back and help them escape out in the sunset. But it all ends up just being a play put on by a school and then the two main character fall in love for real and the friend rent a white horse branding iron and mega glue and helps them run away from home. So basically everything that I want to happen with Nate and Miley.

Miley finally came back upstairs with my hot chocolate. "What took you so long Miley? I am almost done with the whole play." I told her taking my hot chocolate.

"Sorry blame Jack not me. It took him forever to make the hot chocolates and then right before that he had to make your mom a weird coffee before he could get to the hot chocolates so yeah that's why I'm just now getting up here with the drinks. So how many pages do you have and what exactly is this whole story about?" Miley asked me sitting on my bed as I gathered the 30 pages is just wrote.

"Okay so the whole story is about a Princess named Melanie, who is going to be played by you. She meets the peasant, Nathanial who is played by Nate, who she falls in love with and he falls in love with her. He is working for her father but her father knows nothing about them falling in love. Only Nathans friend Alyson, played by yours truly, knows of them falling in love mostly because she is the Princess' servant. So she helps them get together and they run off together after the princess turns eighteen. BUT the whole thing is really just going to be a whole different play but the leads Nicolas and Mary do fall in love and their friend Ashley tries to get them together but they wont they the two go horseback riding on a white horse and Ashley mega glues them to a horse and get a branding iron and sends them off into the country holding on for dear life and that is the end." I told her basically reading the whole play to her.

"Wow. Where did you get an idea like that?" Miley asked me in awe of the story I had just told her.

"Well since my imagination is always working from that and then I love the whole princess thing so I had to add that. And since I know for a fact that you and Nate would actually get together even if I did set you up and you know that I have access to mega glue and my uncle has white horses and I can glue you two to a horse and let it go into the wild but most likely if I did that you would come back home and basically kill me." I told her as she started to frown at the idea of being glued to a horse and being stuck on a horse with Nate.

"Okay, I'm going to leave before this gets even more weird and if you ever glue me to a horse with Nate I will so kill you and steal everything in your closet that is prada and Gucci." Miley told me before she left me room.

"Whatever like I could find that much mega glue." I said as she was walking out of the door. Now time to spend all night writing this master piece. I'll need some monster, red bull, and anything sugary. I went over the intercom and pressed the button in for the kitchen. "Jack, will you send me up three red bulls, eight monster energy drinks, and about ten pounds of chocolate. I'm pulling an all nighter." I told him.

"Yes, Miss Russo. I will be up with everything in about 10 minutes." Jack told me and I started typing on my laptop. Then I thought to myself why am I even doing all of this. I don't need to get them together if she doesn't even want to be with him. How could I even think of forcing my best friend into doing all of this. So I called Nate like I always do when I am pulling an all nighter and just left the phone by the table and I flipped through all the pages and ripped them all in half while writing in my virtual journal all my problems.

* * *

*Nate's Point of View*

I hate going to school. I hate getting up at the crack of dawn. I really hate when Alex pulls all nighters and is on the phone with me while she is up all night. She thinks that if she doesn't get any sleep I shouldn't. Ugh, I hate having her as a best friend sometimes. She also didn't even tell me why she was up all night. When a person stays up all night with you, you should tell him why he is even up. All I could hear last night was pages being flipped and ripped to shreds and a person typing on a keyboard.

I walked up to Alex the next day. She looked like she was on a sugar high. She also looked like she didn't have any sleep at all last night. She is one crazy girl. I'm guessing after about five or six in the morning I had fallen asleep, she always gets mad when I fall asleep when she is pulling an all nighter. Last time I was shanked by Newt Livingston, her ex-boyfriend. I will most likely have someone do something to me today.

I walked into my all guys class where all my friends were sitting all talking about something making them laugh and then it all just stopped whenever I walked over to them. "Hey guys. So what were you talking about?" I heard more whispering after words and the words, "Did you hear he likes Miley?" popped out at me they had been talking about my crush on Miley which Miley knew about. I mean I'm pretty sure all the freshman and sophomore girls knew about it.

Then Oliver walked up to me and was asking me all of these questions about if i liked Miley. "So Nate I hear you like Miley?"

I said, "Yeah, I do." then Oliver said,

"Well you know she doesn't like you at all? She can't even stand you." He said as my whole dream world of me getting closer to her slowly crashed and burned. I thought that she at least liked me as a friend I didn't know that I was that much of an annoyance to her.

I walked out as soon as the bell rang and I walked over to Alex. I yelled at her as soon as I got close to her. "Was all of that in there your revenge? Was it all for your sick twisted enjoyment." I told her pissed off.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't planning any revenge I didn't care that you fell asleep." Alex told me just looking in her locker at all the crap she has in there.

"Then why am I now the outcast of the guys in the freshman class." I yelled at her.

"Are you trying to blame people thinking that it is funny that you have a little crush on Miley as my fault?" Alex told me getting angry. "I didn't do anything to cause all of this you were the one that had to fall in love with a girl that won't give you the time of day." Alex yelled.

"Its your fault that everyone knows." I told her getting more mad as the seconds went by.

"I'm guessing that its my fault that I have been working my ass off to try to get Miley to like you back. Yeah its my fault that I was trying to help my best friend out." Alex yelled at me getting as mad as I am. "Its my fault that as much as I try, you don't appreciate anything I try to do for you. I tried to get Miley to like you, I really tried. I even came up with this really cool plan for you two to get together. But I guess that since now I am the one that made everyone laugh at you, you can just do everything by yourself be cause its MY fault that everything is wrong in your little world. Its my fault that I am your best friend and that I am trying to help out." She told me as she started to walk off. "I'm guessing that we shouldn't be best friends anymore since everything is my fault." She said walking away. As she was walking away she murmured, "Its my fault that I'm in love with you."


End file.
